


Perfect Illusion

by lynxyne



Category: Dead Wishes (Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: Based off the prompt "You’re at a party when you spot an ex. Quickly, you urgently have to pretend to be dating the nearest person, who happens to be very attractive."Sergio is at a party, and he spots a face he'd much rather forget. Thankfully, he isn't alone.





	Perfect Illusion

Sergio wasn’t sure what came over him, honestly. This kind of thing… Well, he never would have imagined himself being so  _ bold _ . Certainly not to a stranger, but when he saw that guys face… He knew he had to play strong. He couldn’t let his old flame… Well, what other word could he use? Friend? Would a friend say such cruel words? Did that express the admiration he felt for the man? Whatever the case, he couldn’t let him think he’d burned out. Perhaps he was out of work and out of love, but he was strong, goddammit! He couldn’t think he was alone, not after all this time.

 

It didn’t seem like this stranger minded, though, when he pulled him over to grasp his hand tightly. He looked at him with a soft smile, and made a noise almost like a purr… Sergio hated how much this was stroking his ego, but he hadn’t expected a good reaction, if any. He thought… Well, he thought he’d have to whisper explain to this stranger, and maybe they’d stomp on his foot or slap him, and he’d have to walk out of the bar like a kicked puppy. But no.

 

“Oh my,” the other man intoned, stepping closer to him and gently touching his chin, “What is this bravado for, little dove?”   
  
Sergio blushed, resisting the urge to back up. After all, he was the one who initiated all this… He supposed he should be grateful to have been so lucky, gotten someone so willing, but this man was… Really attractive. Like, honestly. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed him earlier in the night. His eyes glimmered with what seemed to be amusement, a dark violet shade, and his hair looked like spun gold. He stammered, realizing he must have been giving him some… Unintentionally intense glances while he looked him over.   
  
“E-er, no reason or anything… I guess,” he took a deep breath, face turning bright red as he hammered through the next sentence, “I guess you’re just real pretty is all…” 

 

The man laughed politely, soft like bells. “Mm, how kind of you. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself.  My name is Lucien, and you?”

 

“Uh?” Sergio managed, still trying to recover himself after admitting something so embarrassing… In public, nonetheless. And they were still so… So close, Lucien’s hand resting just on his forearm while he stood there almost uselessly. It took all he had in him not to bolt.   
  


“Your name?” he instructed further, soft smile on his face. This man seemed to be endlessly patient. Wasn’t there some phrase? Like, if it’s too good to be true, it probably is? Well, apparently he was going to ignore that one.

 

“Name’s Sergio.” He willed his blush away, best he could, anyways, trying to look... Cool, calm.   
  
“Well, I’m quite honored that you thought I was so attractive, sweet Sergio. It seemed you almost couldn’t resist… It was so sudden, but I didn’t mind. You’re quite cute yourself, you know? Particularly when you blush.”

  
Well, at least he’d… Gotten rid of that weird, embarrassing nickname. For now, anyways. Still, he felt the flush travel back to his face in a minute, and he had a feeling this would be his experience for the night… He could still see him out of the corner of his eye, and he wouldn’t want to be rude anyways. This guy really seemed receptive, so it’d be bad to ruin it.   
  
“E-eh? Well… Thanks, I guess,” he managed, giving a shy smile.

 

“Of course, little dove.”   
  
Lucien stepped closer to him, pulling him forward with one hand on his waist and the other still entwined with his own. Sergio startled, but steeled himself. He couldn’t help a shiver, though, as Lucien whispered in his ear. His voice… It was a perfect match to that pretty face, deep and sultry.

 

“What is this truly about?”   
  
Sergio immediately tried to step back, but found himself almost uncomfortably surrounded in this stranger’s arms, holding him close.   
  
“Oh, don’t startle like that, little dove,” Lucien drawled, although he did relent. He stepped back slightly, looking at Sergio, and he began to understand that this man was much smarter than he’d been playing to be. Ah, he was so fucking stupid. Well, this was it now…

 

“E-er,” Sergio mumbled, looking around before continuing, though much more hushed. “Well, my ex is here and uh… I guess, didn’t want them thinking… Y’know, that I hadn’t moved on, that I’d come to some bar to get drunk and forget or something.”   
  
Lucien finally released, eyebrows raising with mock surprise. “Oh,” he replied. “Well, if you’d like, I suppose we could be a bit more flashy for them… If you were intending to put on a show.” He smiled, and Sergio understood this to be teasing, but he couldn’t help himself as he quickly shook his head.   
  
“Uh, nah. You don’t have to… Do anything like that, y’know? But if… If you wouldn’t mind keepin’ me company, it might be real nice. And. I really do think you’re pretty…” The last part is mumbled, but it seems Lucien hears it just fine. 

 

“Of course,” Lucien smiles, and Sergio doesn’t even realize he’s gotten himself out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first time really writing anything with Dead Wishes characters, clearly, and they're all so multilayered... I wanted to do something less committal to dip my foot into the water, but I think it'd be really enjoyable to write longer fic for this source because it's so nicely laid out for you!
> 
> My tumblr is tenjoin, and kudos and comments mean so much!


End file.
